


Stardust

by MadJJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bataille de Poudlard, Drabble, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slughorn repense à un ancien élève durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

Slughorn aimait ses élèves. Sincèrement. En particulier les plus brillants d’entre eux. Il aimait cultiver leur intelligence, la voir briller comme une étoile qu’il mettait sous cloche en gardant leurs photos et en les alignant sur son étagère. Un mur d’étoiles, pour l’illuminer.

Maintenant, elles étaient loin les lumières. Un champ de décombres et de mort, la poussière fine recouvrant tout, comme un voile d’oubli. Mais Slughorn n’avait pas oublié.

Un jour, cet homme – non, ce monstre qui se tenait au milieu de la cour, scandant ses paroles de haine, avait été son élève. Une de ses anciennes étoiles. Voldemort.


End file.
